metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ring Beam Unit
Discussed this subject before, but this ought to be a UAM untill someone can find a name in-game or some other source. They also appear in a comic. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:47, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay, 2 things: 1. Any links for games that I previously killed before the RfC starts should probably stay dead (talk to FL, I'm not sure what he wants) 2. You didn't even sweep the text. -_- --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:08, June 26, 2010 (UTC) 1. I did talk to FL4. There is no reason why they can't be created. 2. According to the patrol log, you OKed those edits, so you should have sweeped them then. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:11, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :RoyBoyX, at this point you are edit warring. Please re-add the link to the article and use the Talk page if necessary. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:28, June 26, 2010 (UTC) It's only edit warring if I remove one or more red links and you readd them. And stop with your goddamn please use talk pages if necessary. Talk page or edit war, you seem to be ignoring my opinions, as well as those of the community. And this is not just me who thinks this. I'm going to request a modification to the RfC regulations. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 12:13, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :No, it is also edit warring if I add one and you remove it. Also, when I'd spoke to FL4 the other week, we'd already discussed such an amendment and he said that it couldn't be done at this stage of the RfC. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:55, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Just for fun, I once thought of an idea relating to this. It's the Pirates' prototype turret before all the ones in the Prime series, and they nickname it "Skar" for some reason. Just a random thought. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 22:28, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Name instances Samus calls them cannons in the 86 manga, and according to Kejardon they don't have a debug name. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 17:48, July 24, 2010 (UTC) So what are we waiting for? Lets name these things Cannons. (Latinlingo 03:19, October 20, 2010 (UTC)) PLEASE can we name these Ring Beam Units? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?! --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 23:18, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I know I'm objecting a little late, but these are not Ring Beam Units. RBUs fire Rinkas. These fire some other form of projectile.--AdmiralSakai 19:40, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Some of these make Rinka, I remember they do. Yeah, the SM ones. And they have to be RBUs, because they not only look like them but also fire Rinka. If they made Rinka fire from turrets, then the turrets would have to be these. Bad argument, but it's the truth. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 19:44, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I looked into Mother's room just now in SMILE, and there are no turrets that fire Rinkas. The Rinkas emerge from the middle square block between the turrets. If there were actually turrets that fired Rinkas I would agree with you, but there are none.--AdmiralSakai 20:53, November 6, 2010 (UTC) I just checked a few youtube videos, and its true. There is not a single turret in NES Metroid/Zero Mission or Super Metroid that fires them. Looks like its back to ULF :( (Latinlingo 04:19, November 7, 2010 (UTC)) Don't you do it or I will pulverize you, and then leave your remains at all four corners of Wikitroid for all to spit upon. And depending on how I do if I ever become admin again, I may even join you. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 13:00, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I brought this up a while back. They have to be split into two subjects. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 14:33, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I concur. Again.--AdmiralSakai 14:34, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I seem to recall that wherever Rinka were spawned from, the spawn spots had the exact same model as one of these. Maybe the Rinka ones don't fire bullets too, but I seem to recall that they have a red spot on them, which these also have. Why can't Nintendo just name their damn things... --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 14:36, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, I suggest two solutions: 1) Either we change this article so that it mainly talks about the spherical spot (the red glowing circle) and say that they can either create Rinkas or are equipped with turrets. 2) We go with ChozoBoy's idea and create two articles (i think thats what he meant), one talks about the turrets and the other about the Other M variant/Rinka spawning circle. (Latinlingo 18:38, November 7, 2010 (UTC)) FORMER. FORMER. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 18:57, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Latter. We have a fairly good case that the beam turrets are referred to as cannons.--AdmiralSakai 20:36, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Has the debate on what can be considered as an official source been settled? The one that was brought up on US 1? If not, then the cartoony manga, which named the turrets Cannons, is potentially not a good source for names (unless you were referring to another source AdmiralSakai?). Depending on what the administrators decide on that discussion, we'll decide the name based on that. (Latinlingo 21:29, November 8, 2010 (UTC)) The Manga is considered canonical. However, I would be happy to debate the validity of Cannon with you, because I am basing my acceptance not so much on any belief that Cannons is a good name as the fact that the wiki has let way vaguer names (such as Vermin) slide and I suppose if we want to have a loose name-vetting policy, we'd best at least be consistantly loose.--AdmiralSakai 22:01, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Again, if you dare make this a UAM again, I will pulverize you, eat your insides out, feed your organs to the dogs, shave your head and eat your sauteed corpse. Got it? :) --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:03, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Then I am convinced with AdmiralSakai's post. I think that there should be two articles, one with Cannons and the other with Ring Beam Unit. No ULF'''s have to be created kay O_o *shakes*? I noticed earlier that Rinkas do not always spawn from the red circles, some of them just plain pop out of blocks, and some circles are just for decoration, so its not worth making an article dedicated to those spheres. (Latinlingo 02:37, November 9, 2010 (UTC)) So, did you want me to move this page's info to Cannon, and delete Ring Beam Unit for the creation of a different article? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell'''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 14:32, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes please, cause we'll be using the name Ring Beam Unit for a later article that will describe the Other M rinka-shooting turrets.(Latinlingo 17:17, December 3, 2010 (UTC)) Can you people stop speculating on how things can be different?! Sector 1 has lava, and it's an area mimicking SR388, and that planet has a liquid that is poorly identified, but known as acid. It's called a retcon. The same thing happens here. RBUs in ZM, Metroid and SM only shot bullets and the ones in SM had a similar look to Rinka generators. Could it be that they have decided to make RBUs fire both? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 22:34, December 12, 2010 (UTC) That isn't a retocn because the Cannons and the RBUs are in completely different places and used by completely different factions. When I see the turrets in Mother Brain's room firing Rinkas in a Super Metroid or Zero Mission/Original Metroid remake, then it will be a retcon. But these are clearly very different machines.--AdmiralSakai 23:32, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Whatever. Move this page, I don't care, as long as it doesn't become a UAM again. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X'']] (Talk • • UN) 23:53, December 12, 2010 (UTC)